


M is for Moneypenny

by Animus_panthera



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_panthera/pseuds/Animus_panthera
Summary: Moneypenny gets her boss's job and James stops by her new office to congratulate her.





	M is for Moneypenny

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently Lois Maxwell (the first and longest-running Moneypenny) once offered to play M and they TURNED HER DOWN which is a tragedy, honestly. I mentioned this fact on the internet one time and my friend Joe replied with "M is for Moneypenny" and I thought that was just the perfect name for a fic, and thus was born my first fanfic ever. I definitely did not think that if I ever wrote a fanfic it would be for James Bond??? But here we are.
> 
> I have never read the books so please don't expect a similar style!

It was strange. It was like borrowing the boss’s desk, except I didn’t have to let him have it back when I was done, because it was mine now. When he’d said something about my getting a “deserved promotion,” I had seriously thought he was making some kind of joke. I was seriously wrong. I even had my own personal-assistant-cum-bodyguard now, sitting in the other room at my- _her_ desk. She was Ms. Cunningham, although she apparently preferred to go by her first name.

I heard the far door open, on the other side of Ms. Cunningham’s office. “Oh, well, you’re new,” a familiar voice sounded through my door, and a smile tilted up one side of my mouth.

“We’ve been expecting you, Mr. Bond.” Very stoic in the face of the inimitable James Bond. I liked my new assistant already.

“Oh? Well, I know who is through that door, but who might you be?” I could practically see him leaning on the edge of the desk, one hand in his pocket, a smile of supreme confidence on that delightfully perfect face.

“I’m Judy,” she told him, “but that’s Ms. Cunningham to you.” Wherever they found this woman, they need to go back and see if there’s more. I’d have to remember to make a note. James laughed, soft and cheerful. I hit the pager button on my desk, which turned on a little light under Judy’s desk where only she could see it. “You may go through now, Mr. Bond,” she told him as she stood and walked him to my door.

“Well, thank you, Ms. Cunningham. I’m sure we’ll be seeing much more of each other.” Judy snorted, but in an amused sort of way, as she opened the door and James came into my office, hands in his pockets. I stood in greeting.

“Your new office quite suits you, Penny dear,” he said, standing behind the chair in front of my desk and giving me and my office an appraising look. Then he put both hands on the back of the chair and leaned forward, all his weight on one foot. “Or I suppose I ought to call you M, now?”

“Of course you ought to, Mr. Bond. That would be the professional thing to do, wouldn’t it? Although you’ve never been terribly professional, so I suppose we can only wonder whether or not you will.” His smile grew, and I recognized the almost imperceptible change from his working smile to a real one.

“I feel as if I should have brought you some sort of gift to celebrate your promotion. I still haven’t found the right ring yet, so what would you like instead?” He asked while he walked around the chair to finally sit, leaning back on one arm, one ankle crossed over the other knee.

“If I still can’t have that ring, James, then perhaps a celebratory kiss?” The side of my mouth edged up again.

“Now, M, that wouldn’t be very professional, would it?” He asked, with an expression of concern, but the little upward tilt at the edge of his lips gave away the look as fake.

“Ah, because you, as we've discussed, are simply a paragon of professionalism,” I said, one eyebrow raised, and watched him as he stood up again and walked around the desk.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. “Hm, Moneypenny,” he whispered against my skin before he pulled back away. “So that’s what M stands for.”


End file.
